


because it's you (and nobody else)

by nezukos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omegaverse, Victuuri with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Yuuri dreams of becoming an omega one day. However, on his 21st birthday, what he expects is not what he gets.An alpha mark appears and it seems fate has other plans for him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	because it's you (and nobody else)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted!
> 
> i didn't beta-read this thing so i'm sure you'll spot a lot of errors in the story hoho. the thought of an alpha/alpha fic haunts me so here it is with a twist; i need to get this thought out of my system but i hope some of you would still like my poor story with poor writing. lmao. enjoy, i guess?

Yuuri wants to bear children. 

  
Growing up with his mom who is a seamstress in town and without a father figure to guide him through his adolescence had him convinced that he must be a beta, but from what his mom had suspected--an omega. His soft features, his striking beauty and his gentleness had everyone convinced he's anything but an alpha. But he's fine with both. Either he'll be a beta or omega is fine for him since alphas are always expected to lead and are always looked up to by everyone. They are expected to be strong and ruthless, but Yuuri doesn't possess those qualities at all and he doesn't like the attention that comes from it as well as the high expectation from the others. 

  
More than that, instead of having more interest on ring fights or any activity that requires physical strength, he's more of a house person who easily gets prickly when he sweats. He would choose house chores rather than something tedious and energy depleting activities. 

  
In fact, he loves cooking the most. But aside from that, he also helps his mom sew and repair clothes. In his free time he would knit sweaters, beanies and gloves and make bracelets to sell in the village market to add to their income. If he has more time, he would bake cookies and other pastries too to sell and because of that, he's very famous in the village. Everyone calls him the "village's baby boy", "the future omega baby boy" and other names where they connect the name "baby boy" to it. He might not be fond of attention and even if he easily gets shy, he loves how the others treat him--gently and kindly. He also loves it this way, unlabeled. At least, he can be someone who he's used to be, but not to be someone what the label should dictate him to be. 

  
However, the day has come when he can finally find out what he is, now that he's 21. Days after his birthday, what he expects is not what he gets. 

  
Yuuri claws on his chest and cries as a burning mark forms on it. To his dismay, an alpha symbol gets tattooed on his skin. He wants it gone. He wants his unlabeled status back. He wants to be an omega. He wants the omega mark.

  
But the alpha symbol is etched on his skin permanently. It can't be helped. 

  
"What on earth happened to you?" His mom, Hiroko, catches him zoning out on the floor, shirtless, alpha mark on his skin still fresh from the burn. 

  
"M-Mom-" He lifts up his head and when he sees the surprised look on his mother's face, his tears flush out from his eyes. His mom crouches and hugs him. 

  
"You're an alpha," She says, cradling Yuuri's soaked cheeks and wiping the onslaught of tears coming. 

  
"I c-can't be an alpha, mom." He hugs his mom tight and shakes his head. "I don't want to be an alpha." He cries more in dissatisfaction. "I don't want this. Mom, I don't want t-this." 

Eventually, as they pull away from the hug, a look of understanding crosses his mom's tender but apologetic eyes. Yuuri feels like he's swimming in an endless sea of sadness. This is not what he has expected. This is not what his qualities are hinting him to be. Everyone is expecting him to be an omega and someone is waiting for him to be one, expecting him to be one, but now the wait is over, the life he's dreaming to have will never happen anymore. 

* * *

  
  
Yuuri is sitting under a shed of a tree, making a flower crown from the flowers he has received from Phichit's daughter when he passed by his stall at the market. 

  
He distracts himself so he won't be able to think again and shed a tear. But right after he finishes, the sinking feeling creeps in again. 

  
The tears that threaten to fall seems to stop when a warm presence sidles up beside him, kisses him on his cheek and making him gasp. 

  
"V-Victor-" he stutters, heart beating fast just like any other day whenever the alpha is around. 

  
Victor's silver hair glints along with his pretty eyes and pretty mouth that bends up. "Is that one flower crown for me?" 

  
Yuuri's eyes drop at the carnations and daisies formed into a crown. He picks up the violet with yellow colored flowers and puts it on his head. He pouts at the only person who makes his heart flip. "They are mine." He pokes out a tongue at him playfully and giggles. 

  
The alpha seems to be entranced by him, staring at him affectionately. Yuuri shies away and picks up the other crown on the balding bermuda grass. 

  
"Yuuri," he calls cautiously, "You're an alpha. I can smell you." Victor's words lacerate Yuuri's heart into pieces. He drops the flower crown that he's about to put on Victor's head and quivers just by hearing the unspoken truth coming from the man that he loves, from the man he promised himself an everlasting love. 

  
He stays silent and bores holes onto the patch of grass inches away from him. 

  
"Hey," Victor calls and presses his warm hand on Yuuri's arm. But without meaning to do so, Yuuri swats his hand away and cries again. 

  
His chest hurts. Expecting something and not getting it at all hurts a lot. 

  
"I'm n-not an omega, Vitya." Yuuri sobs, prying away from the man's hold when he reaches for him. "I got my label earlier." 

  
"Yuuri, hey, I'm not--" Victor pleas for him to listen, to stay still and Yuuri does so, submits himself around Victor's warm hug as the tears fall like flowing water. "I'm not going to let you go." He shushes him and there's something soothing from the way he talks that calms down Yuuri. 

  
"But I'm not an omega." Yuuri reminds. He can't also help but think about the complications this relationship they have might get. "I can't give you lots of babies like you want." He says in between his sobs, shaking around Victor's firm hold. "I can't be with you. You are meant to be with an omega. I am not an omega, Victor. I am not who everyone expected me to be, who I wish I want to be. I am not." 

  
"I don't care. I don't care about that, Yuuri." Victor assures while staring at him like he's the most fascinating painting out of hundreds in a gallery. 

  
"But you're upset." Yuuri can see it in Victor's eyes. He can read him easily. It is Victor's beautiful eyes that reflect his real emotions. 

  
"I may be, but I want you. Who cares about that? Nobody said an alpha can't love another alpha, Yuuri." 

  
"People will ridicule us, Victor. I don't care about my pack, but I care about yours. They won't let you stay with me. The day will come for you to find your mate. It's not me. What we have is a mistake. It's wrong in the first place. You loved me when I'm not labeled yet. It's wrong-" 

  
"It's not," Victor frowns, emphasizing his words. The look on his face sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. "It's not." 

  
Yuuri can't speak anymore. He lets his tears speak for himself. He savors the moment he's with Victor. The day that it's supposed to be all rainbows and sweet for them, became all greys and Victor. The day that it's supposed to be all rainbows and sweet for them, became all greys and sadness.   
  
Victor bought pastries to him once in the market. Once became twice a week. Twice became thrice. The next thing he knows, Victor has been visiting him almost every day where casual talks were made. Until the day, Victor confesses his feelings for him and he commits to it--a dangerous love that he never asked for but is willing to take risks for he has hoped that what he will be is who will fit to be with Victor to be his future mate. 

  
But it all ends when he receives his label. 

  
He's not meant to be with Victor. 

* * *

  
  
"Yuuri, talk to me." Victor pleads, but Yuuri has already made a decision even in reality it hurts him to do it. 

  
Everyone in the market has a look of surprise on their faces when Yuuri has stepped foot in the market. 

  
Different smells invade his nostrils but none of them gave him butterflies in his stomach and a queasy feeling that only Victor has ever made him feel. 

  
"There's nothing to talk about. Please leave." Yuuri stresses out. It hurts him to do this to Victor but it's the most rational thing to do. 

  
The people in the market have their eyes on them and it's making him anxious. 

  
Their relationship before might be a secret, but he's sure some of the folks have suspected that there's something going on between the two of them. But it's now worse since everyone know now that he's an alpha. 

  
"I'm not going to break up with you, just because of this. Don't make me do something-" 

  
"Then do it!" Yuuri screams at him. The pent up frustration and exhaustion he has builds and he's shaking. His fists ball up at his sides as he stares down at Victor intently. 

  
"Sure. I will really do it just to prove to you that I don't fucking care anymore about what you are." Victor's jaw clenches and he doesn't stray his eyes away from him as he moves backwards in the middle of the market. All eyes are on him and everyone has stopped moving. 

  
"Everyone, listen up to me!" His tone is authoritative, his broad chest heaves up and down. "I, Victor Nikiforov, an alpha, is in love with another alpha!" 

  
Gasps and murmurs fill in the silence, but Victor holds up his hand to shush everyone. When everyone gets quiet, he points a finger towards Yuuri. "See that pretty guy there? I bet you all know him. He just sells the tastiest and sweetest pastries in town and sells knitted sweaters and everything to make you warm. See that guy standing there?" He points more while looking at the people around him. "I love that guy. I love him. I may be an alpha and he may be one too, but I love that man over there." A brief pause as he gazes fondly at Yuuri then drops on his knees in front of everybody. 

  
Yuuri's tears fall down his cheek. All the things he and Victor had shared over the year. Their first meeting, the occasional talks, the way Victor courted him subtly by sending him his favorite berries and food with cheesy notes inside the basket he gives, the moment he confesses to him back during an eclipse, to their numerous dates, numerous kisses, numerous hugs, and to their I love you's that both of them never fails to tell to each other before they part away for the day and the day in between their birthdays when they bonded as one. 

  
"Yuuri," Victor looks devastated on his state. "Tell me what do you want me to do just so you could accept me?" 

  
In his haste, Yuuri runs out of his stall and pulls up Victor to stand. He's hiccuping from silently crying. He didn't expect Victor would do this in public-to make a scene, and to show everyone how he's defying the norm everyone has grown to practice. 

  
However, Victor refuses to stand up. 

  
"Victor, stand up!" Yuuri demands. He sniffles and wipes his snot with his free hand while trying to pull up Victor from kneeling on the rocky and dusty ground. "Please stand up there."  
  
Everyone returned to their chores and has let them be. 

  
"I love you, Yuuri. Tell me please that you love me too. Tell me what do I have to do to have you back? I'm not going to leave you. I already love you even before you got your label. Please, please come back to me." Victor grips his hand and stares up at him in plea. "I'll do anything just to have you back." 

  
Yuuri's heart softens. He can see how sincere Victor's eyes are. This is why he has fallen in love with him too. Victor has proven to him lots of times that he's true to his words. One time he doubted the sincerity in his eyes, but all Victor did is show how much he loves and cares for him. He's still afraid to take the plunge, but maybe there are really things that are worth fighting for. And that is Victor. 

  
Since Victor doesn't want to get up, Yuuri also drops on his knees and kisses Victor on the lips. 

  
Time seems to stop and he might have heard some disgusted folks around talking about how wrong this is, that an alpha isn't born to mate with another alpha and other more hurtful comments that he tunes out. He's happy with Victor. Avoiding and ignoring the other alpha for a week is a mistake. 

  
Pulling away from the pressing of lips, Yuuri gets up and pulls up Victor from the ground but he notices the blotch of blood on his knees and he panics. 

  
"Victor, I need to treat your wound. This is my fault I'm so sorry." He's deeply apologetic. 

  
"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt. I can endure it but I can't endure you breaking up with me." 

  
Yuuri has a forlorn look on his face. "I'm still sorry." 

  
Victor shakes his head and squeezes his hand. "It's okay, just be mine again." 

  
Yuuri takes the plunge. 

* * *

  
  
Yuuri cleans up Victor's wound on his knee and some scratches on his leg at home. 

  
"You're mine again, right?" Victor asks for the fifth time that day after they left the market. 

  
Yuuri sets the medicine aside for the meantime before looking at Victor in the eyes. "I'm yours. I was just scared." He looks away. 

  
"I'm scared too, but I love you, Yuuri." That's enough explanation to make Yuuri's face color in crimson.

  
"I love you too," he mumbles back and as he casts his eyes back at Victor, the man presses his lips again on Yuuri's. A perfect slot. 

  
"Victor, what about your pack? What would they just say about this when they found out you're seeing another alpha?" Worries Yuuri. 

  
"I already told them about your label." He starts, then sighs. "Some are okay about it, but some are not. But you know what I realized? This is my life. I can't live into their expectations all the time. I found my happiness in you, and I don't want that to slip away just because you're an alpha too." A serious statement, but continues with a heartfelt teasing. "The most adorable and softest alpha that I've ever met is you. I love you." 

  
Yuuri hides his red face on his palms. "Stop being cheesy." 

  
"You like it though. I know you too well, Yuuri." Laughs Victor before kissing the back of Yuuri's hands on his scarlet face before sliding his lips next to his ear and whispers. "Marry me." 

  
And Yuuri answers him with another set of tears and a bone crushing hug that has them both toppling on the floor. 

  
With Victor, it's worth the risk. 

* * *

  
  
Yuuri's bare body writhes with every push and pull of Victor's cock inside him. 

  
He grips on the sheets with every groan that leaves his lips. After the ritual of marriage that was only visited by few people-Yuuri's mom, Phichit's family and Victor's mom and sisters and some from his pack, soon as they arrive at their little house nearby the lake at the east, soon as they kissed, their clothes soon ended up pooling on the floor. 

  
Victor thrusts in and out of Yuuri and even if they can't mark each other, this is how they do it by marking each other's bodies with their all. 

  
Yuuri keens and arches his back. The pleasure builds in the pit of his stomach and Victor's animalistic thrusts has him gripping on the edge of the bed's headboard. 

  
With every hard thrust comes a high pitched moan from Yuuri. His body is wrecked with Victor's every move, his body is even scattered with hickeys whereas Victor keeps on saying, "this is my mark. if I can't mark you, then this is how we will do it." every after he gives him one on every part of his body. 

  
Finally, as Yuuri cums and Victor fills him up to the brim, Victor lifts him up and brings him on his lap before kissing him again. 

  
The sex is mindblowing and satisfying, but it's not just all, what they have is more than important that physical attraction. They might not be mates as everyone can see them to be, but for the two of them, they are soulmates. Definitely, more than that. More than just labels. 

  
"Don't ever leave me." Yuuri sniffles. He's crying again from bliss of finally marrying the man of his dreams although in the eyes of some it's wrong. 

  
"I won't." Victor rubs Yuuri's chest to calm him down and kisses the tears away. "You have me. I'm all yours. We'll stick together no matter what. I mean every word I said earlier, that even in the eyes of everyone that what we have is unnatural, it will always be you whom I will choose. Don't leave me too, Yuuri." 

  
Yuuri's tears rain down his cheeks and he's sobbing. Victor worries his lip and panics as his husband weeps more. 

  
"Yuuri..." Victor says tenderly, hovering a little on his face and thumbing out his tears. 

  
The crying man shakes his head, but then smiles and chuckles deeply. "It still feels like a dream that you chose me. There are lots of omegas out there who smell really nice and might be your type, but you're here with me. And no, I won't leave you too," He grabs Victor's hand and presses the palm on his chest. "My heart tells it's you. My wolf doesn't disagree too. I know this is the right thing to do, but..." His face gets somber. "I can't give you babies, Victor. I wish I'm an omega. How I wish I am one. I really want to be one. I want to raise lots of babies with you, but-" another waterfall of tears pours out from the dam that is his eyes and his heart clenches in pain. "We made love now, but I can't give you a baby." 

  
"Shh," Victor pulls him up to a sitting position and cradles his petite body. 

  
"You can't even mark me." 

  
"I already marked you with my kisses, Yuuri. With hickeys, with my touch-" 

  
"You can't even give me your knot. How I wish I'm not l-like this... an alpha." Tears gather under Yuuri's lids. His face is etched with worry. 

  
"It's okay, Yuuri. It's okay." Whispers Victor soothingly with every peck on Yuuri's cheeks. 

  
"I'm sorry." Yuuri whimpers along with his strings of apology. "I'm so so sorry. We can't be normal. We can't have a baby." 

  
"Hey, hey, stop saying that we aren't normal." Pouts Victor, instead of getting offended. "We're normal, alright? We're in love. I can't see any abnormality about it. And there's nothing to be sorry about. We can always adopt a baby from the shelter and raise him or her like he or she is really ours." He cradles Yuuri's damped cheeks and kisses his reddening nose. 

  
"But you will not have a baby blood related to you." Yuuri can't help but think more into it. There's a lot of negative things going in his mind and he feels bad for ruining the mood when they just got married hours ago. 

  
A sigh escapes Victor parted lips. "Listen Yuuri," he brushes the sweaty bangs and combs them up. “I no longer care about that. I no longer care about what others see as normal and what is not. I chose you. My heart chose you, Yuuri. Besides, wouldn't it be nice to give the orphan kids parents who are willing to love them like they are theirs? Do you think I've forgotten how you told me before that you would like to adopt too? I saw how sad you were. We may not have a kid of our own, but we can always have a kid together. I don't mind. I'm too deeply in love with you I won't let anything come our way to separate us. Not because of this just because we can't have kids. I married you, because it's you who I want to spend my life with. It's you who I want to share every memory I will have along the way. Yuuri, trust me." 

  
Once more, Yuuri bawls loudly on Victor's bare chest and Victor lets him while rubbing his back. 

  
The moment he calms down, Yuuri traces the alpha mark on Victor's chest. "I hate this," He says, pointing over his identical mark on his chest. 

  
"Yuuri, I don't care anymore about labels." He kisses Yuuri's hands reverently then kisses the mark on his chest while mumbling, "I accept you for what you are. Alpha, Beta, Omega, they are all just labels and nothing more. What's more important is what we feel for each other. That you love me and I love you." 

  
It seems like Yuuri will never stop crying as he buries his face on Victor's chest. All he's been doing is to worry, unlike Victor who's always been reassuring him that everything is gonna be okay. 

  
Having Victor's arms around his small little frame warms him up and calm him down. So when he finds his strength again, he loops his arms around Victor and fits their lips together in a searing kiss that holds a promise of forever and _'only you'_. 

  
Because at the end of the day, it will always be their hearts who will dictate who will they love and who will they be with until their last breath. 

  
Only the heart knows and nothing can stop two people from loving each other regardless their status, gender and race. When it is love, then it is love. And they both have it.   


  
**Epilogue**

  
The sun is about to sink from the horizon and the sky is splashed with red, orange and purple hues.

  
From the shore, sits the popular couple in town. It's been almost fifteen years since they got married and yet everyone would still bring them up as the alpha couple who stayed loyal to each other despite their same status. 

  
Many thought and suspected they wouldn't last, but they have proven them wrong. There might be times of misunderstandings and doubts when they get to be attracted by an omega's pheromones, but they didn't let their problems and those unwanted temptations weaken their strong relationship and bond. 

  
And here they are, still happy and in love. 

  
Yuuri has his head resting over Victor's shoulder while Victor has his arm around his small frame as they both watch their two daughters, two sons with their adopted twins playing in the shallow waters of the sea. 

  
"Our kids are so beautiful, Victor." 

  
Victor hums in affirmation and kisses the top of Yuuri's head. "It's worth it isn't it?"

  
"I thought it's impossible for us to have our own babies." Yuuri pouts. He always brings it up as he still couldn't believe that there's a way for him to carry a baby. 

  
Earlier years of insecurity and envy over omegas has put him into distress and fear of getting abandoned by Victor despite already having adopted kids. But with a potion they acquired by the help of a witch from the north to help him raise his chances of getting pregnant, surprisingly, they were blessed with four kids. 

  
"You just have to believe, Yuuri. It will be worth it in the end, and we got it. We made it this far. We're happy. The others are jealous if they hate what we have. Look at our kids, we raised them well. We're good. We're doing good." Victor leans on him and smiles as their kids splashing water on each other, laughing and having fun together plays like a movie before them. 

  
Yuuri has no words to say, but the tears from his eyes serves as an answer of how happy he is to be with Victor for all over the years. 

  
He's happy that he took the plunge to be in this dangerous kind of relationship with Victor, because if not, he wouldn't be this extremely happy. 

  
Gazing at Victor fondly, Yuuri leans his lips to his husband's ears and says the words that he doesn't fail to say every day. 

  
"I love you." 

  
The brightest star might have fallen on earth that is now Victor's smile as he looks down at him with tender eyes. 

  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. When it comes to you, it's all worth it. I love you too." 

  
Their faces are inches closer and they have their heads tilted to slot their lips together. But just a millimeter away, the kids screams their way and distracts them by pulling them up to the waters to play with them. 

  
Now that they are all soaked, when Yuuri meets Victor's eyes who gets toppled in the water by their sons, and their daughters who has put live starfishes on Victor's torso, Yuuri smiles and tells to himself inwardly, _'I made the right choice.'_

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave me a comment? pretty please?


End file.
